The Shop
The Shop is a location in The Messenger where Ninja can chat with The Shopkeeper and purchase shop upgrades. The shop can be accessed from shop checkpoints in nearly every area, and its true location is within the Tower of Time. The Shopkeeper has unique dialogue for each area, and sometimes she has stories to share. Interacting (or ignoring) the cabinet during appropriate points in the story will result in the activation of long cabinet rants from The Shopkeeper. Appearance Arcane Shop The Arcane Shop is a rectangular prism that floats in a starry void. The shop is normally entered from the right side via a blue archway decorated with two sage statues. Blue panels float up from below to form a floor for anybody walking through. There are various knickknacks sitting on top of wall shelves, such as two potions in glass flasks attached by a rubber tube, a small metal stand cradling a purple tear-dropped crystal, a metal chalice, and a metal weighing scale. Two staves are attached to the back wall, while large decorative hexagonal blue gemstones are attached on the left and right walls. On the floor are a purple scrying orb with swirling magic sitting on top of a short blue pedestal, a bubbling cauldron with a blue-purple liquid, a wooden bookshelf filled with blue-purple books, a long horizontal wooden desk that The Shopkeeper stands behind, a metal cage covered in a blue tarp housing a orange tentacle monster with glowing red eyes, an opened tome sitting on top of a short blue pedestal, a wooden cabinet, and a broom leaning against the cabinet. On top of the bookshelf are a couple of skulls and a couple of glass jars filled with liquid; one of the jars has a snake-like creature. Attached to the left side of the bookshelf is a perch for a crested purple-blue parrot. On the wooden desk is a small wooden chest and a small leafy green plant in a brown pot. And throughout the entire shop are blue wax candles lit with blue flames, placed on top of various pieces of furniture and floating about. Tiki Shop The Tiki Shop is a tiki-themed version of the shop in the Picnic Panic DLC. The shop's walls and ceiling are composed of wooden logs, and the void is visible from a large circular window in the center of the shop's back wall. The shop is entered from a wooden archway on the right side, and the floor is covered in sand. There are various knickknacks sitting on top of wall shelves, such as a potion bottle, a spiral seashell, a gray rock with an arcane rune that translates to "P," a banana, a pineapple, and a skull. Two tropical staves and two surfboards are attached to the back wall, while large tribal masks decorate the walls. On the floor are a potted plant, a purple clamshell that holds the scrying orb like a pearl, a cauldron decorated with a skull that holds a pink brew, a tropical bookshelf filled with knickknacks, a souvenir stand-themed desk that The Shopkeeper stands behind, a caged monster, a tome pedestal or a metallic sink, and a wooden cabinet or a tropical jukebox. In each of the lower corners of the floor is a starfish, and on the floor in front of the souvenir stand is a green mat with angular symbols. The mat depicts two little ships sailing on an ocean. On top of the bookshelf are a couple of glass jars filled with liquid, with one jar containing a snake-like creature. On the souvenir stand is a fish bowl with a small red fish, and attached to the left side of the upper section of the souvenir stand is a perch for a crested purple-blue parrot. Variations Normal Variations * If Ninja enters the Arcane Shop while he is in the Tower of Time or Tower of Time HQ, the starry void is replaced with actual flooring and walls that match the Tower of Time architecture. * During Ninja's short role as Shopkeeper, The Shopkeeper leaves the shop via a magic opening on the left wall, which remains in the Arcane Shop for the rest of the game. The opening connects to the Tower of Time HQ and widens when a person closely approaches to allow passageway. * If Ninja collects 1 Power Seal, a Power Seal treasure chest is added to the shop. It is a stereotypical wooden chest lined with green and has a Power Seal crest for a lock. Version 1.0.4 Update * If Ninja collects 1 Music Note, the cabinet is replaced with a brown jukebox with pink neon lights. * If Ninja collects 4 Music Notes, the scrying orb starts to glow very intensely. * If Ninja buys all of the shop upgrades, the short blue pedestal with an opened tome is replaced with a metallic silver sink. Picnic Panic Update * The entire rectangular prism background is moved slightly downward. * The broom that normally leans against the cabinet, or the jukebox, is removed. * The two floating blue candles that normally float next to the scrying orb are removed. * The tome pedestal, or the sink, is pushed to the left, to make room for the potential Voodoo Altar. * After defeating the final boss in a normal game, or after obtaining the map in New Game +, a pink palm tree neon sign is added above the scrying orb, indicating that you can access the Picnic Panic DLC. The shelf above it with the metal weighing scale is removed. * After Ninja reaches the Voodoo Heart for the first time, the Cage Monster is removed and replaced by the Voodoo Alter, a yellow stone rectangular altar identical to the one from the top of Fire Mountain. ** Small sigils on the base of the altar glow blue to indicate the number of collected Voodoo Feathers and Voodoo Mask Pieces. * After Ninja collects all of the Voodoo Feathers and Voodoo Mask Pieces, he can interact with the altar to form the Voodoo Mask, who becomes a permanent resident of the shop. Interactable Objects Cabinet A wooden cabinet is on the leftmost side of the shop. Early on in his adventure, Ninja can attempt to interact with the cabinet, but he is always stopped by The Shopkeeper; Ninja is finally given permission to open the cabinet after he defeats Barma'thazël, and he learns that the cabinet is an ordinary closet filled with blue robes. Attached to the right inside door is a quaint photograph of a Blue Robes member showcasing a blue robe. During specific timeframes in the main game, unique optional cabinet rants can be triggered: the first two by repeatedly attempting to open the cabinet when the story does not call for it, and the third one by repeatedly attempting to avoid the cabinet when prompted by The Shopkeeper to actually open it. The Shopkeeper is not pleased with Ninja's antics and proceeds to go on lengthy unskippable lectures. In the Picnic Panic DLC, a fourth cabinet rant is hidden in Voodkin Shore. Jukebox After collecting 1 Music Note, the cabinet is replaced with a jukebox. Interacting with the shop jukebox unlocks a "Jukebox" pause menu option, which allows the player to change the area music to other area musics; the "Jukebox" pause menu is not available inside the actual shop or while inside the Tower of Time HQ. There is a shuffle option, which randomizes the music each time the player switches between areas or upon death. While the "Jukebox" pause menu is limited to simply area-related music tracks, the shop jukebox offers a wider selection of music, for shop-restricted listening purposes. For both the shop jukebox and the pause menu's jukebox, songs don't appear in the song list until they've been encountered. The Shopkeeper states that she found the Jukebox from one of her journeys through time back in the day, and that she teleported the cabinet away since it wasn't needed anymore. She hints that the cabinet may be seen sometime later. Money Sink After buying all shop upgrades, the Money Sink appears. During the Version 1.0.4 update, the player can dump any amount of Time Shards at their disposal down the sink. The Shopkeeper insists that the Money Sink is 100% useless and that the sink's only purpose is for getting rid of unwanted Time Shards. However, with the Version 2.0.2 update, the Money Sink becomes clogged and unusable. The Shopkeeper suggest finding a "Money Wrench." Ninja can interact with the tools on the machine inside The Artificer's room in the Tower of Time HQ, in order to pay all of his money in exchange for the Money Wrench. If Ninja interacts with the Money Sink, the sink is fixed, and the Money Wrench disintegrates. Ninja can go inside the sink to meet The Iron Hood, where toys can be purchased from The Craftsman's Corner. Scrying Orb Normally, the scrying orb is non-interactive. However, after collecting 4 Music Notes, the scrying orbs starts glowing intensely, allowing the player the ability to interact with it. Ninja sees a vision in the scrying orb, a teaser for the Picnic Panic DLC. After completing the game in a normal file, or after obtaining the map in a New Game + file, a pink palm tree neon sign appears above the scrying orb, and the orb can be interacted with to access the Picnic Panic DLC. While playing the Picnic Panic DLC, the scrying orb can be interacted with to leave Picnic Panic and return back to the main game. Power Seal Treasure Chest After collecting 1 Power Seal, the Power Seal chest appears on the rightmost side of the shop. The player is unable to open it until collecting all 45 Power Seals; if all Power Seals are collected, the treasure chest can be opened, rewarding Ninja with the Windmill Shuriken. The chest can be interacted with to freely exchange between the Windmill Shuriken and the normal Energy Shuriken. Voodoo Altar After reaching the Voodoo Heart for the first time, the Voodoo Altar replaces the Cage Monster. If Ninja collects all of the Voodoo Feathers and Voodoo Mask Pieces, he can interact with the altar to form the Voodoo Mask. From then on, Ninja can interact with the Mask for the occasional joke. The Mask also offers Ninja "THE DEAL" in New Game +, offering triple attack power and double health in exchange for Quarble's life. Trivia * The save file keeps track of the amount of Time Shards the player has donated to the Money Sink, in a line called "timeshardsDroppedInSink." * During the Version 1.0.4 update, players could throw Time Shards into the Money Sink. Ninja asked The Shopkeeper if the sink did something if a certain amount of Time Shards was thrown in there, but she insisted that the Money Sink did absolutely nothing. The update also added an unused inventory icon called "Icon_MoneySinkReward," which depicts a small brown dog known as Pitou. Gallery Shop Screenshot 3.png|The 8-bit shop with walls and flooring. Shop Screenshot 4.png|The 16-bit shop with walls and flooring. Shop Screenshot 5.png|The 8-bit shop with a jukebox, a money sink, and a glowing scrying orb. Shop Screenshot 6.png|The 16-bit shop with a jukebox, a money sink, and a glowing scrying orb. HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop. Tiki Shop Mask 8-Bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop, with the Voodoo Mask. Tiki Shop Mask 16-Bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit shop, with the Voodoo Mask. Beta Shop.png|The beta version of the shop. Gamescom 2017 Trailer Shop.png|The shop from the Gamescom 2017 teaser trailer. Vinyl TheMessenger interior clean.jpg|A vinyl disc-themed shop from the official OST vinyl song list artwork. pt-br:A Loja ru:Лавка Category:Locations